


Rédemption

by Niacy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, F/M, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niacy/pseuds/Niacy
Summary: Tout en gardant l’univers propre au manga/animé et qui a fait le succès de cette série, je me suis attachée à retracer le chemin de croix qu’est l’acceptation de soi et du chemin du deuil à travers deux chevaliers de la déesse Athéna, Milo le chevalier d’or du Scorpion et Hyôga le chevalier de bronze du Cygne qui, pour des raisons différentes, tentent tant bien que mal de survivre à la perte tragique de Camus, le chevalier d’or du Verseau, mort au combat.Comment Hyôga parviendra-t-il à ne pas crouler sous le poids de la culpabilité d’avoir dû ôter la vie de celui qu’il considérait comme un père sans perdre son humanité ? Comment Milo parviendra-t-il à surmonter le vide sidéral laissé par son meilleur ami et amant, sans révéler le lien amoureux qui les unissait en secret ? Comment ces deux hommes parviendront-ils à reprendre le dessus avant la prochaine Guerre Sainte opposant Athéna, déesse de la Sagesse, à Hadès, dieu de la Mort ?





	Rédemption

Assis à l'ombre bienfaitrice d'une des colonnes de pierre qui soutenait le linteau de marbre de son temple, Milo savourait la relative fraicheur qu'elle lui apportait par cette chaleur écrasante. Dans son dos, il entendit des pas venir vers lui, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il savait qui venait à sa rencontre.

Son invité vint s'installer à sa droite. Sans un mot. Sans un bruit. Comme d'habitude. Et resta là, immobile, attentif. Milo jeta un coup d'œil à son jeune ami dont le regard se perdait à l'horizon. Cela faisait une année maintenant que tous les mois Hyôga s'infligeait le même rituel sans pour autant parvenir à aller jusqu'au bout. Le jeune Russe avait le cœur meurtri, le désespoir l'accompagnait à chacun de ses pas.

Le Grec se tourna vers son cadet et posa la main sur son épaule pour le réconforter un peu. Pour la vivre lui aussi, il savait la douleur que ressentait le jeune Cygne.

« Hyôga, il faut que tu acceptes les choses à présent », commença Milo, d'une voix qu'il se voulait assurée.

Comme ces mots lui coûtaient à lui aussi. Camus avait été un homme hors du commun, un digne et puissant Chevalier d'or et sa disparition lui pesait tout autant. Le Russe avait perdu une figure paternelle, un mentor, son maître. Lui avait perdu un soutien indéfectible parmi la garde dorée, un meilleur ami, son amour.

Hyôga ne lui répondit pas. Il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, ses cheveux blonds se soulevant au gré de la légère brise brûlante qui venait de se lever.

Bien que n'ayant aucun lien de parenté avec Camus, Hyôga et lui se ressemblaient énormément. Non pas physiquement mais bien dans leur manière d'agir, d'être : l'indifférence qui se dégageait de leur personne, cet air légèrement hautain qui figeait leurs traits dès qu'ils portaient leur regard sur quelqu'un. Personne au Sanctuaire ne les comprenait, ni même n'essayait. Au contraire, ils avaient tous deux la réputation d'être froids, distants, presque inhumains de par cette capacité à fuir les autres, la rudesse de leur propos, la sévérité ainsi que le détachement dont ils faisaient preuve à chaque instant.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la vérité. Pour les avoir côtoyés tous les deux, Milo le savait bien. Ils s'étaient forgés une carapace de glace pour se protéger de leurs sentiments, de leurs émotions. Camus était passé maître dans cet art difficile et son disciple faisait tout pour suivre ses pas. Mais celle de Hyôga devenait de plus en plus large et lourde sur ses jeunes épaules, et menaçait de l'emporter à tout jamais dans l'indifférence et le désespoir le plus profond, un précipice sans fond duquel il ne pourrait jamais sortir.

« Je sais, Milo, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis incapable de franchir le seuil de sa maison. Trop de souvenirs douloureux m'assaillent. »

Milo vit l'œil d'un bleu presque transparent de son jeune ami briller, comme si les larmes ne demandaient qu'à en jaillir, mais il n'en fut rien. Il y avait tout de même une différence entre les deux hommes : leur regard… Celui de Camus pouvait se montrer froid, inaccessible et ne montrait aucune émotion, jamais !, en dehors de rares moments dont seul Milo avait pu être le témoin privilégié. Celui de Hyôga avait cette même distance mais on pouvait pourtant lire à travers. 'Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme' ne disait-on pas ? Alors l'âme du Russe était bonne et sensible. La glace ne l'avait pas encore enfermée à tout jamais. L'amitié y avait trouvé sa place, alors le Scorpion caressait l'espoir que, peut-être, la paix pourrait un jour habiter son cœur et son âme ?

« Hyôga, cela fait une semaine que tu viens tous les jours… Demain cela fera un an que c'est arrivé. Il faut que tu acceptes que… Camus n'est plus. »

Milo avait répété ces mots des dizaines de fois au jeune chevalier et chaque fois la même douleur, le même déchirement dans son cœur qui lui rappelait que malheureusement, lui aussi était seul. Mais sa douleur et sa tristesse ne trouvaient aucun écho chez le Chevalier du Cygne. Il s'était juré à la mort de son amant de veiller sur son disciple bien-aimé mais Hyôga s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus dans cet abîme de malheur. Et Milo ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour l'en sortir.

Hyôga considéra le chevalier d'or qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il avait raison, il devait se reprendre et pourtant… Camus lui avait souvent répété de laisser ses émotions de côté. Que cela n'entraînait que faiblesse, et un Saint d'Athéna ne pouvait se permettre de faillir.

Milo était un fier chevalier qui se laissait aller à ses émotions, lui, à la colère surtout. Toujours très entier dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Le Grec n'en était pas moins puissant, vaillant, noble et fidèle à la Déesse. Hyôga l'appréciait énormément. Il lui avait été d'un grand soutien à la disparition de son maître, le veillant, l'encourageant, malgré l'ignominie de ses actes. Milo n'en laissait rien voir, pourtant le Russe savait son cœur piétiné. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Le Scorpion avait perdu son meilleur ami, son frère, et il aurait dû en être effondré mais non, il le soutenait encore et toujours… Accentuant davantage sa culpabilité à ne pas pouvoir faire face.

« Merci Milo. Demain, c'est promis.

— On verra… »

Hyôga voyait bien aux grands yeux couleur méditerranée de son ami qu'il en doutait. Il lui avait trop souvent fait cette promesse. Milo se mit à regarder droit devant lui, ses longs cheveux épais volaient dans le vent chaud qui s'était levé.

Ils restèrent assis l'un près de l'autre, un long moment, à contempler la vue qui s'offrait à eux. S'ils suivaient les marches du temple du Scorpion des yeux, leur regard se posait sur le temple de la Balance en contrebas, puis celui de la Vierge, du Lion, du Cancer et ainsi de suite jusqu'au Bélier. S'ils continuaient encore un peu plus loin, le camp d'entraînement des apprentis chevaliers leur faisait face, avec l'arène centrale qui servait de lieu de combat, de réunion, de retrouvailles parfois. Sur la droite, caché derrière la colline, se trouvait le camp d'entraînement des femmes chevaliers et plus loin, on distinguait Rodorio, seul petit village de l'île. Hyôga y avait loué une chambre. Et plus loin encore, il y avait la mer Egée, d'un bleu profond et réconfortant, qui les protégeait du monde civilisé qui leur faisait face à quelques kilomètres, en Grèce.

La chaleur devenait étouffante, le soleil brillait haut dans un ciel dépourvu de nuages. Seule l'ombre des colonnes du temple de Milo parvenait à soulager Hyôga de l'atmosphère brûlante du Sanctuaire. Un peu. Le chevalier vivait d'ordinaire en Sibérie, lieu d'entraînement où Camus, Chevalier d'or du Verseau, avait fait de lui le Chevalier de bronze du Cygne, et cette température de début d'été l'indisposait de plus en plus. Milo, lui, ne semblait aucunement souffrir de cette canicule, comme tous ceux qui vivaient dans cette région de la Méditerranée.

Après avoir pris congé du Chevalier d'or du Scorpion, le Russe descendit les marches de pierre blanche d'un pas nonchalant en direction de Rodorio… afin de profiter du frais de sa chambre d'hôtel, sans oublier de saluer chaque chevalier d'or qu'il croisait au fur et à mesure de son passage dans leur maison. Même si aucun d'eux ne faisait de commentaire, Hyôga était gêné de passer par leur temple deux fois par jour pour se rendre devant celui du Verseau. Dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à franchir le seuil. Demain, il emprunterait le chemin de traverse secret que Milo lui avait montré pour se rendre directement de Rodorio au onzième temple du Zodiaque.

Le Scorpion attendit du haut de la volée de marches menant à son temple que la chevelure blonde de son jeune ami du Cygne disparaisse de sa vue. Il avait le cœur lourd. Une fois de plus, le Russe repartait avec un sentiment d'inachevé sur la conscience.

« Hyôga, pourquoi t'infliges-tu de tels tourments ? Quand accepteras-tu la vérité ? »

Puis il leva son visage tanné par le soleil vers le ciel, ses boucles bleues cascadant sur ses larges épaulettes dorées, comme cherchant une réponse à ses interrogations dans le firmament, et il poursuivit pour lui-même :

« Camus, pourquoi ?, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Comment puis-je l'aider à t'oublier, alors que je n'y arrive pas moi-même ?... Aide-moi, s'il te plait. »

Après quelques minutes passées à scruter un ciel désespérément muet, comme attendant vainement un signe en réponse à sa supplique murmurée, Milo tourna brusquement les talons, faisant voler derrière lui sa cape blanche en un mouvement majestueux qui ajoutait encore à son charisme. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le onzième temple. Demain, cela allait faire un an.

Un an. Cela lui martelait la tête. Trois cent soixante cinq jours sans lui, sans sa présence silencieuse à ses côtés. Il ferma ses prunelles turquoise et serra les poings. S'il avait su, tout aurait été différent. Il aurait peut-être réussi à lui faire part de ses doutes et peut-être même le convaincre qu'ils combattaient dans le mauvais camp. Ils auraient pu combattre côte à côte pour protéger leur Déesse enfin réincarnée. Ils auraient pu… Ils auraient pu faire tant de choses... tous les deux.

Mais cela faisait une année qu'il était parti, l'abandonnant sur cette Terre, le laissant seul. Qui allait veiller sur lui maintenant ? Qui allait le sermonner gentiment lorsqu'il dépassait un peu les bornes ? Qui allait réchauffer son cœur et son corps à présent ? Qui allait soulager son âme ?

Quelques instants plus tard, tandis qu'il se recueillait une fois de plus devant l'armure sacrée du Verseau, Milo ne put empêcher une unique larme de s'échapper de ses yeux douloureux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne le voulait plus.

Alors pourquoi continuait-il ?

* * *

 

Hyôga se réveilla le cœur lourd. Aujourd'hui cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, que son maître Camus avait disparu tragiquement. De ses propres mains.

Cette journée allait s'avérer longue, très longue… Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, la bouche pâteuse, le jeune homme se leva de son lit et se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers la salle de bain adjacente. Après une bonne douche froide qui lui remit les idées en place et le débarrassa de la sueur qui couvrait son corps après une nouvelle nuit caniculaire, Hyôga posa les yeux sur le miroir qui lui faisait face au-dessus du petit lavabo de grès blanc.

Il avait les traits tirés après une longue nuit blanche passée à ressasser ses souvenirs, des poches sous les yeux, et son teint d'ordinaire blanchâtre avait pris quelques couleurs sous le soleil ardent de Grèce, ce qui finit de l'achever. Il détestait ce pays, cette région, cette moiteur, cette île maudite. Trop de souvenirs douloureux. Et pourtant, il y revenait régulièrement depuis un an. Il posa un bandage sur son œil gauche qui ne le lui était plus d'aucune utilité, enfila un pantalon et une chemise blanche en lin et sortit à contrecœur de sa chambre d'hôtel après avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif sur le coffre métallique où dormait son armure de bronze.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Russe marchait lentement dans les rues pavées de Rodorio, regardant d'un air glacial tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur lui. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la compagnie, la solitude était sa seule amie. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il y avait Milo, et puis ses compagnons d'infortune Seiya, Shiryu, Shun et son frère Ikki, eux aussi chevaliers de bronze, avec lesquels il avait combattu pour la Déesse Athéna.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que Hyôga errait sur les pistes poussiéreuses du Sanctuaire, cerné par les bruits de combat qui s'échappaient d'entre deux colonnes de marbre ou des arènes qu'il dépassait, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, sans trop prêter attention à l'endroit où il allait.

Il devait aller au temple du Verseau, mais c'était trop difficile. Il se trouvait quelque part dans les environs du Sanctuaire, il ne savait pas où et ne s'en souciait guère. C'était l'heure la plus chaude de la journée. Le soleil au zénith enflammait l'air.

Sa chemise lui collait à la peau, la poussière se déposait sur ses vêtements, s'insinuait dans sa bouche, au plus profond de lui. Mais comment faisaient les autres pour supporter cette… chaleur ? Ses pas l'entraînèrent un peu plus loin, l'atmosphère torride ne parvenait plus à chasser de son esprit les préoccupations qui l'habitaient.

Il y avait quelqu'un en train de s'entraîner ici. L'endroit semblait inapproprié : un terrain rocailleux et inégal où il n'y avait pas la moindre parcelle d'ombre. Et le chevalier était là en train d'exécuter des mouvements d'arts martiaux sous le soleil de plomb. Ou plutôt la femme-chevalier. Il la reconnaissait maintenant. Vêtue d'une simple tunique d'entraînement, un masque en acier avec des arabesques noires autour des yeux, elle enchaînait tous ces gestes avec une rapidité et une fluidité étonnante. Elle tourna le visage vers lui un instant. Il ne vit rien à travers son masque doté d'une expression figée.

Un souffle de vent chaud venait soulever ses cheveux verts mi-longs et souligner sa silhouette parfaite, apportant par là même un peu d'air dans cette chaleur accablante. Aucun signe ne fut échangé entre eux. Shina était le Chevalier d'argent d'Ophiuchus et vivait en recluse au fin fond du Sanctuaire. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire : farouche, coriace, autoritaire et surtout animée par une animosité féroce envers tous les hommes sauf un : Seiya, le Chevalier de bronze de Pégase et aussi meilleur ami de Hyôga. Elle poursuivit son entraînement, ignorant le Russe qui s'était arrêté pour la regarder. Ils avaient combattu ensemble pour sauver la Déesse, mais cela n'avait rien changé à leur relation. Il s'en fichait de toute façon. Ses pensées le ramenèrent à nouveau vers Camus.

Il se détourna et poursuivit son chemin. La chaleur commençait à être difficile à supporter et il éprouvait le besoin de retrouver un peu de fraîcheur. Il soupira et leva les yeux, suivant du regard le sentier sinueux et quasi invisible qui serpentait le long de la falaise escarpée, pour aboutir sur un plateau à quelques centaines de mètres au-dessus. La maison du Verseau s'y trouvait. Il le savait. Ses pas l'avaient mené jusque là, il devait y aller.

Hyôga regrettait d'avoir choisi des vêtements aussi clairs alors qu'il devait escalader cette falaise. Il se trouva quelque peu honteux à être recouvert de poussière et de terre face à ce temple somptueux, à l'architecture si particulière et qui contrastait avec celle des autres temples du Zodiaque.

Sa gorge se noua, ses mains se crispèrent et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile. Toujours cette même sensation d'inconfort, de malaise, qui le saisissait face à cette bâtisse. Une angoisse irrépressible s'empara de lui et une boule à l'estomac commença à lui donner la nausée. Il avait pourtant connu des situations terribles en temps de guerre, mais ce bâtiment impressionnant représentait tout ce qui le terrorisait à présent : Camus ! Et toutes les conséquences que ses propres actes avaient engendrées : la mort du Chevalier du Verseau.

Le Chevalier du Cygne prit une grande inspiration et avança péniblement vers l'entrée de la maison du onzième gardien. La promesse qu'il avait faite à Milo, la veille, lui donnait le courage d'avancer.

Une fois les quelques marches de marbre franchies, il se sentit appelé au centre du temple par une force invisible. Ses jambes flageolaient. D'ordinaire c'était à cet instant qu'il renonçait et partait rejoindre son ami du Scorpion, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il devait vaincre son angoisse, résister à la tentation de la fuite. « _Un chevalier ne recule devant aucun obstacle ! Jamais !_ », lui répétait sans cesse Camus lors de leurs entraînements. Il hésita un instant.

Les yeux fermés, la respiration bloquée, le Russe fit un premier pas sur le sol de marbre blanc, puis un deuxième… Rien ne se passa. A quoi s'attendait-il au juste ?

D'une démarche mal assurée, Hyôga poursuivit sa progression jusqu'au centre du temple, écoutant ses pas résonner dans ce bâtiment maintenant si vide. Il longea un couloir interminable, jalonné de hautes colonnes de pierre et s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un immense hall, au centre du bâtiment, étonnamment très lumineux.

A sa plus grande stupéfaction, quelqu'un se tenait devant lui, à quelques mètres. Un homme armuré d'or. Un homme grand, doté d'une longue chevelure bleu-vert et d'un regard énigmatique qui le fixait avec sévérité, les poings posés sur ses hanches. Et cette armure au dessin si particulier, il la connaissait !

_Camus ? Mais c'est impossible ?_

« Camus ? », interrogea-t-il tremblant comme une feuille.

L'homme en question ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se contentant de plonger son regard perçant et glacé dans le sien. Cette silhouette, cette allure familière, le froid qui se dégageait de lui… Le doute n'était plus permis. Il s'agissait bel et bien du Chevalier d'or du Verseau, Camus, son maître vénéré.

_Mais il est mort ! Je l'ai... tué._

Hyôga, pétrifié, ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. C'était impossible ! Camus était mort devant ses yeux, de ses propres mains ! Et pourtant il était là, juste devant lui.

« Maître ? C'est bien vous ? », parvint-il à prononcer non sans douleur, tant sa bouche était asséchée par la chaleur et l'émotion qui l'envahissaient de plus en plus.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Le jeune homme s'était décidé à avancer d'un pas timide vers celui qui lui avait tout appris, lorsque 'le Verseau' changea soudainement de position. Stupéfait, Hyôga se mit à frissonner tout à coup. Il avait... peur. Terriblement peur.

_Cette position…_

En appui sur ses jambes écartées, les mains jointes au-dessus de la tête. Une aura dorée aux volutes blanchâtres l'entourait, éblouissant le Chevalier de bronze complètement figé. Puis la vision du onzième signe zodiacal apparut derrière la silhouette longiligne dont la longue chevelure se soulevait doucement : une femme tenant une amphore sur son épaule, versant le contenu devant elle.

Par Athéna, Camus allait l'attaquer !

« Non-non, maître, balbutia-t-il. NOOOON ! »

Camus voulait le tuer !

Hyôga se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour échapper à la colère de son maître, sans même essayer de s'y soustraire, chose qu'il savait impossible. Il aurait beau lutter, le résultat serait le même et puis… méritait-il de vivre ?

Un flash lumineux et un souffle glacé envahirent la pièce pour laisser place tout aussi rapidement à la pénombre et au silence.

Hyôga était agenouillé sur le sol, tremblant mais vivant. Prudemment, il ouvrit son unique œil pour ne voir que ses pieds et du marbre blanc. Pas de glace. Lentement, il osa relever la tête vers son maître, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé, mais à sa grande surprise, derrière les quelques mèches blondes qui gênaient sa vue, il ne vit personne. Camus avait disparu.

« Maître ? », chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix résonna dans l'immense salle déserte. Craintif, il se releva et observa les lieux tout autour de lui. Mis à part de hautes colonnes abimées par endroit, il n'y avait personne. Le Russe ne ressentait aucune présence, aucune aura non plus. Rien.

Avait-il eu une hallucination ? Pourtant, il en était certain : Camus avait été là.

Il fit quelques pas sur le sol aux grands carreaux marbrés, le regard hagard. Son attention se posa à l'endroit même où son maître se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. A son grand étonnement, il y découvrit un autel. Un autel majestueux sur lequel reposait l'armure d'or du Verseau. Aucune trace de Camus.

L'armure du Verseau. L'armure vide... du Chevalier d'or du Verseau.

Des larmes glissèrent doucement sur les joues du Chevalier du Cygne. L'émotion était trop grande. Non, il le réalisait à présent : Camus n'avait pas été là. Et il ne le serait jamais plus. Son maître avait bel et bien disparu. Il l'avait tant espéré inconsciemment, que son esprit lui avait joué un tour, sa détresse avait trompé ses sens…

Il tomba à genoux, les mains sur le sol froid, la tête basse. Bientôt ce furent des spasmes de douleur qui envahirent son corps ; toute la peine, toute la colère, toute la détresse qui l'habitaient, fuyaient à mesure que ses larmes lui échappaient. Tout chevalier de bronze qu'il était, il ne pouvait contenir son chagrin devant l'armure sublime, mais néanmoins vide du Chevalier d'or du Verseau, qui semblait le narguer.

Combien de temps était-il resté dans cette position ? Il l'ignorait mais compte tenu de sa résistance de chevalier, la douleur qui montait de ses genoux et irradiait dans son dos attestait d'une longue période d'immobilité. Lentement, il s'assit à même le sol, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux et le menton posé contre sa poitrine comme un enfant qui tenterait de se consoler. Aidées par la gravité, les larmes salées poursuivaient leur chute continue pour rouler sur ses joues avant de disparaître dans le tissu clair de son vêtement et il laissa son esprit vagabonder au gré de ses douloureux souvenirs. Aussitôt, un flot d'émotions remonta progressivement à la surface...

\- Flash back -

Hyôga avait huit ans. Il était envoyé en Sibérie orientale afin de subir son entraînement pour devenir Chevalier du Zodiaque. Après de longues heures d'autocar sur les routes verglacées de la Russie, le petit garçon débarquait seul sur le trottoir désert d'un minuscule village, perdu au milieu de la banquise. Personne ne l'attendait. Le froid commençait à engourdir ses petits membres et il devait souffler sur ses doigts pour se réchauffer.

Le froid, il le connaissait bien pour avoir vécu de nombreuses années en Russie avec sa mère. Puis la fatalité avait voulu qu'il la perde et se retrouve dans un orphelinat au Japon, loin de son pays d'origine, loin de sa mère disparue. Il avait réussi à reprendre quelques repères, à surmonter autant que possible la douleur du deuil mais voilà qu'il était à nouveau livré à lui-même, seul, dans une contrée éloignée, étrangère et hostile.

Un homme s'avança vers lui et le transperça de son regard indigo, glacial. Malgré une certaine douceur sur les traits fins de son visage et sa grande beauté, il se dégageait de lui un charisme très impressionnant, qui imposait le respect. Ses longs cheveux recouvraient ses épaules que seul un tee-shirt épais protégeait.

« Ton nom ? »

Le petit garçon blond, pétrifié qu'il était, ne réagit pas sur le moment, ne réalisant pas qu'on lui parlait.

« Tu m'as entendu ? Ton nom ?, insista-t-il.

— Hyôga. Je m'appelle Hyôga, monsieur.

— Je suis Camus, le Chevalier d'or du Verseau. Tu m'appelleras Maître Camus ou Maître. » Hyôga hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « Montre-moi tes pieds. »

Stupéfait, il obéit sans rechigner.

« Il te faudra d'autres chaussures. Celles-ci feront l'affaire pour le moment. »

Et sans rajouter quoi que ce fût, son maître s'agenouilla et retira ses propres protèges-tibia en fourrure pour les lui passer sur les jambes. C'était chaud et il esquissa un sourire de reconnaissance. Leur regard se croisa un instant. Certes la sévérité se reflétait dans ces orbes d'un saphir profond, mais pas une once de méchanceté ne s'y devinait. Le petit garçon fut quelque peu rassuré.

« En route.

— Où allons-nous ?, osa-t-il enfin demander.

— …

— C'est loin ?... On y va à pied ?, balbutia-t-il.

— … »

Hyôga n'insista pas et suivit Camus dans le froid. Après avoir traversé la rue principale couverte de neige et être passé devant la petite église, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Hyôga regardait partout autour de lui, tâchant de se repérer dans ce lieu qui lui était inconnu. Les maisons étaient petites, faites de pierre grise, et de petits magasins à la devanture terne se jouxtaient dans les rues adjacentes. Au loin, des rires d'enfants résonnaient. L'espace d'un instant il esquissa un sourire, pensant être arrivé, mais Camus le prit par les épaules et lui signifia d'avancer. Hyôga fut étonné de voir les personnes qu'ils croisaient s'incliner sur leur passage, tant par respect que par crainte, peut-être.

Ils marchèrent un long moment, une éternité pour le garçonnet, cependant le ciel était avec eux. Le vent et la neige avaient pris congé ce jour-là et la température d'ordinaire glaciale tournait autour du zéro degré centigrade. Hyôga peinait à suivre son maître mais ne voulant montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, son sac à dos avec le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait sur le dos, il talonna courageusement Camus qui ne lui adressa pas un mot de tout le trajet. Hyôga avait le cœur lourd mais il s'était fait une promesse et allait tout faire pour l'honorer : être fort et brave pour que sa mère soit fière de lui où qu'elle soit.

Le froid lui brûlait les poumons, ses mains répondaient difficilement, mais il ne se plaignit pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison faite de rondins de bois. On distinguait une étroite terrasse avec un auvent à l'avant du chalet, un tas de bois sur la gauche et l'immensité de la banquise pour toute voisine. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Une douce chaleur émanait de la grande cheminée en pierre qui trônait fièrement devant lui. La pièce principale n'était pas très grande : une table en bois, quatre chaises, un vaisselier et un poêle formaient la cuisine. Une fourrure d'ours polaire habillait le seuil de la cheminée où reposaient deux fauteuils usagés, en cuir bordeaux. Une salle de bain et deux chambres aux lits étroits complétaient la description des lieux.

« C'est ici dorénavant que tu vas habiter. Pose tes affaires, je t'emmène voir le Seigneur Cristal qui participera à ton entraînement. »

Hyôga, fatigué, obéit et suivit Camus sans rien dire. A quelques mètres de là, il pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes. Un petit garçon qui devait être du même âge que lui et un homme très grand aux cheveux gris clair hérissés sur la tête. Camus le présenta brièvement et repartit, laissant le petit Hyôga avec cet inconnu.

« Bonjour Hyôga.

— Bonjour.

— Je suis Cristal et je vais t'entraîner pour devenir le Chevalier de bronze du Cygne… Il faudra être fort et courageux. Le chemin pour devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna est long et semé d'embûches. Es-tu prêt ?

— Oui, oui ! Je serai brave et fort. Et je deviendrai un Chevalier.

— Bien. Suis-moi ! »

Hyôga était rassuré. Cristal était un homme doux et souriant aux grands yeux gris clair tendres et durs à la fois, ce qui contrastait avec la froideur de Camus qui lui avait à peine jeté un regard. Cristal était élancé et portait une combinaison de cuir bleu ciel et blanche qui révélait à la fois sa musculature et sa légèreté. Il le conduisit près du mur de glace éternelle où le petit garçon qu'il avait aperçu s'entraînait. Il était déjà très fort et frappait avec attention la glace de ses poings.

« Isaac, je te présente Hyôga qui, comme toi, est un futur chevalier. Il va habiter avec toi. »

Le jeune garçon se retourna et lui lança un grand sourire. Il avait de grands yeux verts, pétillants de gaieté et des cheveux vert foncé très épais et ébouriffés.

« Enfin un nouveau ! Salut, moi je m'appelle Isaac et ça me fait bien plaisir que tu sois là, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

— Oh ? Oui, oui, moi aussi, répondit Hyôga en répondant à son geste.

— Attends ! Tu vas vite changer d'avis. Y'a pas un seul nouveau qui ait tenu le coup longtemps, ici. Le plus coriace a dû rester au maximum un mois !

— C'est vrai ?

— Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Tu vas le terroriser !, gronda gentiment Cristal.

— Mais c'est la vérité ! », s'écria-t-il en croisant ses bras derrière la tête. « Vous êtes tellement sévères Maître Camus et vous, que moi-même j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à m'évader ! Oh, la gaffe ! » Tous les trois se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Isaac poursuivit : « Ça fait presque un an que je suis tout seul. Alors tu comprends que je sois heureux d'avoir de la compagnie. Essaie de te montrer plus résistant que les autres. Et puis moi, je serais là pour t'aider.

— Oh, merci. »

-.-

Ils s'exercèrent avec acharnement sous le regard de Cristal qui menait la plupart des entraînements. Camus était un Chevalier d'or et de ce fait, il était amené à quitter régulièrement la Sibérie pour des affaires urgentes en Grèce, au Domaine Sacré où vivaient la Déesse Athéna et le Grand Pope. Et même en dehors de ses missions, plusieurs journées s'écoulaient avant que le Français ne vienne les voir. Seul Cristal avait contact avec lui à ces moments-là. Quand il assistait aux entraînements, celui-ci pouvait rester des heures entières, figé dans le froid glacial de la banquise, sans bouger un muscle. A le voir, cela avait l'air tellement facile, alors qu'ils en étaient incapables. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il les regardait s'échiner sous l'effort et donnait des instructions à son disciple et ami Cristal : porter un bloc de glace à bout de bras au-dessus de la tête des heures durant, frapper la glace à mains nues, nager dans l'eau glaciale de l'océan Arctique ou bien rester immobile, les jambes emprisonnées dans la glace en tentant de résister au mordant du froid, du vent et de la neige.

Les entraînements de Camus étaient bien plus terribles que ceux de Cristal mais ils signifiaient tellement plus à la fois. Bien que d'un abord difficile, Camus aimait ses élèves et, même si les exercices pouvaient paraitre insurmontables, il savait où placer les limites. Assurément, il était dur et intransigeant, mais il arrivait à faire ressortir le meilleur de chacun.

Jamais, il n'avait été témoin direct de sa manipulation du cosmos. Toujours, il s'agissait du Seigneur Cristal qui se chargeait de cet enseignement. La seule fois qu'il avait pu observer son maître avait été à son insu, lors d'un entrainement avec Cristal. Les deux hommes étaient spectaculaires, auréolés de leur cosmos blanc. La glace lui obéissait aux doigts et à l'œil. Cristal était puissant, mais Camus... Il le dominait sans commune mesure. Son surnom du Maitre de l'Eau et de la Glace s'expliquait. Il rêvait de lui ressembler.

Hyôga s'était senti de plus en plus proche de ce professeur pourtant si froid, mais dont le regard semblait se faire un peu plus doux lorsque le Chevalier ne se savait pas observé. Une joie incommensurable l'envahissait quand il apprenait le retour du Verseau, comme un fils impatient de retrouver son père.

Ce que Hyôga aimait par dessus tout, c'était lorsqu'une tempête se levait sur la banquise, qui pouvait durer plusieurs jours. Camus semblait alors plus serein dans ces moments là. Plus détendu. Il les rejoignait à l'isba des apprentis et tous les quatre se réunissaient autour de la cheminée. Cristal et lui prenaient alors place dans leurs fauteuils en cuir et discutaient longuement, fait assez rare. Quelquefois, Camus oubliait son côté sérieux pour devenir plus protecteur. Pas dans ses gestes, le Verseau n'était pas démonstratif, mais il y avait une certaine rondeur dans son attitude d'ordinaire si rigide, sa voix se faisait plus douce. Parfois il lui arrivait de prendre un livre et, assis sur la fourrure au pied de la cheminée, les enfants qu'ils étaient avec Isaac n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Il leur contait alors des histoires sur les légendes de son pays, la France. Son histoire préférée était La quête du Graal, une histoire de chevaliers.

Hyôga l'admirait énormément, il chérissait le rêve secret de devenir comme lui : un Chevalier du Zodiaque sage, bon, avec un courage sans bornes et une foi indéfectible en la Déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre, Athéna.

\- Fin du flash-back -

Ses poings se serrèrent avec rage, tandis que la colère et la culpabilité montaient en lui. Le meurtrier du Chevalier d'or du Verseau, c'était lui.

Les larmes se mirent à couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Depuis ce fameux jour, un an tout juste, où il avait dû combattre son maître, Hyôga n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. La culpabilité ne cessait de le ronger, l'empêchant de dormir la nuit et le tourmentant la journée. Bien sûr sa cause était noble, mais son geste n'en restait pas moins terrible. Jamais le Cygne ne pourrait se pardonner cet acte immonde.

Il avait ôté la vie de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde après sa défunte mère.  
Il avait tué l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père spirituel.  
Il avait mis à mort celui qui lui avait tout appris, celui qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était, celui qui avait fait de lui un chevalier d'Athéna.

Son poing se serra autour du tissu de son pantalon.

Dorénavant, il ne vivrait que pour protéger la Déesse. Son esprit, son cœur, son âme étaient brisés, fermés à jamais, hermétiques à tout. Il obéirait aux préceptes du Verseau : plus de sentiments. Plus d'émotions.

**A suivre...**


End file.
